


Now I'm Whole

by fangirleverything4



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Magnus clarifies how he feels. The morning before the wedding.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 40





	Now I'm Whole

Magnus woke earlier than Alexander feeling happier than...happier than he's ever felt. He lay sprawled against the warm muscled chest of his husband to be and normally he would be content to lay here and study Alec's profile but he knew he needed to have a conversation with Alec and in their world it couldn't wait. He lost Alec too many times he wouldn't lose him ever again. Magnus turned over leaving small kisses up Alec's chest as he threw a leg over Alec. Alec moaned sleepily. Magnus continued his assault up along Alec's neck. Alec grinned broadly and pulled him up to him kissing him fully. Magnus pulled back resting his hands on either side of Alec and looking down at the love of his life. "We need to talk" Magnus began hesitantly. 

Alec's eyes widened in alarm. "Is it Jonathan? The Institute? Are you" Alec rambled rapid fire and Magnus cut him off with a searing kiss. He pulled away again when Alec tried to pull him in for more. Alec harrumphed irritably. Magnus flopped back onto the bed flipping on his side and capturing Alec's hand in his. Alec flipped over on his side as well, his brow furrowed with concern. 

"When I got drunk that night, I led you to believe that my magic makes me whole" he said slowly his eyes flickering up to meet Alec's beautiful hazel ones. 

"We don't have to talk about. It's over we are together" Alec said dismissively, his smile soft on his face. 

"I can't marry you unless you know how I feel" Magnus growled surprised by his own insistence. Alec blinked rather alarmed but waited patiently for him to continue. 

"My magic has never made me whole. It's a part of me like Jace is a part of you. Having it ripped from me...twice well it felt like a sliver of my soul had died. But my magic has been a part of me for my entire, incredibly long life. I didn't handle losing it well. But I would have eventually with time learned to live with it. But in my entire existence there has only been one thing that has ever made me feel whole and that is you, Alexander" he said slowly slinking lower into the bed and running his fingers along Alec's hand to avoid his gaze. 

"Alec be honest. When you broke up with me did you think Magnus would be hurt but move on? Just move on to another love?" he demanded his tender heart still bruised. He studied Alexander for a reaction. Alec hesitated but the answer was clear. 

"I'm not the kind of guy who sits by and does nothing while my boyfriend or fiancé" he grinned crookedly and continued "is miserable. I had to do something and Asmodeus didn't give me any other option" he said his bedhead flopping in his eyes. 

Magnus reached a hand up and brushed the dark lock of hair behind Alec's ear. "You are a bit of a fool" he murmured lovingly. Alexander spluttered indignantly. "You are a fool for not seeing the obvious. Alexander I have been in love many times. Some were even epic worthy of many fond memories. But none of them have ever had the power to break me. You are the love of my life. Forever. I want it all with you. Family. Marriage. A full life with you. I can no longer imagine living a single day without you" Magnus said snuggling closer. Alexander snuck his arm around him pulling him flush into his side.

"You are my everything too. When I broke up with you, I knew what I was risking. I knew I would be miserable the rest of my life but I would do it to make you happy. You are my whole world and I am the luckiest man in the world because I get to marry you" Alexander murmured sweetly kissing him tenderly on the mouth. 

"And I can't believe I get to marry you Alexander Gideon Lightwood" Magnus replied blissfully happy. 

"Speaking of...I have some wedding planning to do my sweet. You shower and get ready" Magnus said decidedly leaning up to kiss him sweetly before slipping out of bed. 

"Magnus" Alec called suddenly as Magnus slipped his robe on. 

"Yes" he said turning back to him. 

"I always thought something was wrong with me for as long as I can remember. I had this gaping hole in me that kept me apart from other people, even my own family. I never thought I would get the chance to be this happy in life. I love you so much Magnus. You make me feel whole too" Alexander said slowly his eyes never leaving Magnus's face as his chest rose and fell fast. 

Magnus felt his eyes prickle. "I love you so much Alexander" he said softly leaning over to kiss him on the lips once more. 

"Mm I don't have to be at the Institute for another hour" Alexander said checking the alarm clock on the nightstand. 

"Perfect" Magnus hummed as he fell into Alexander's open arms once more. 

Together, they had a lifetime stretching before them, both daunting and wonderful. Magnus Bane and Alexander Gideon Lightwood were two broken pieces of two very different puzzles but together they were blessed to discover those two pieces became whole when intertwined. 


End file.
